


Secret Lovesong

by Maziquin (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maziquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't you hold me in the street?<br/>Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor?<br/>I wish that it could be like that<br/>Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours...</p>
<p>A G!P Swanqueen entry to Angstbot`s Tmblr post. Emma is so sure Regina deserves someone else, someone decent and someone that can provide and take care of her, not some broken and damaged girl with no hope of ever getting healed. She doesn`t understand why there`s so much pain. </p>
<p>But we know this, we got a love that is homeless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always, only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/gifts).



> G!P, if it`s not for you, you can be on your way now. But Enjoy if it`s your side of the coin. This is an entry on angstbot`s tmblr challenge. And based on the song Secret Lovesong by Little mix, which played on and on until my colleague`s ears fell off.

Regina smiled at the confused face Emma was giving her now, as she made her way to her slowly, so slow and with unmistakable mischief glint in deep chocolate eyed girl. There`s enough dim light to add to the effect which gives sexual vibes, but that wasn`t the only thing that made it look that way. It was Regina herself in a little black dress hugging her curves, hem barely touched the middle of her thigh, and Emma is sure, oh so sure if Regina decides to lean back a little, a sure treasure can be found underneath that dress, which by the way she is so ready to rip off.

 

“uhhh”

 

Unaware that she moaned a little too loud in her head, Regina passed her by to stand by the door of the stainless steel refrigerator, fingertips dancing up and down the door handle.

 

“So…” Regina opened the fridge door bending a little, so that her dress bunch up, showing delicious olive skin, causing Emma to bob her eyes in front of the view she was giving  her, knowing that the dress was barely covering the curve of her ass.

 

“I`ve been craving for something and I really can`t decide what to put in my mouth anymore…to satisfy this hunger.”

 

She closed the fridge door, holding something that Emma couldn`t exactly see due to the low light. The only thing she`s sure of is Regina definitely means food right? The bulge in her pants says no.

 

A tub of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. Holding in each available hand, Regina sat on the bar stool and placed the items on the counter. Emma can`t decide whether or not to move, roots have probably grown to replace her feet.

 

Regina opened the tub of vanilla ice cream, drizzled chocolate syrup on top and scoop down with her forefinger, but before putting it in her mouth, she looked at Emma, and eyes squinted and smirked at the look of dumbness on the blonde. The melting ice cream now making its way down before she decide to put it in her mouth, obscenely. She tilted her head and made an exaggerated pop, tracing pink tongue to clean the forefinger of the melted vanilla and syrup.

 

“So are you going to just stand there like the idiot you are or you want some of this?” Not sure what _this_ she was offering, herself or the ice cream, but it was enough to make Emma move her limbs again.

 

“Why are you here?” Emma finally remembered to ask her.

 

“Whatever do you mean, it’s Wednesday.”

 

Emma released a deep sigh she has been holding all throughout Regina`s play at seduction. Of course she knew it is Wednesday, the only day Robin is out of town for the week with his friends hunting and doing god knows what.

 

Wednesdays, she used to have Regina all for herself. _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 

Wednesdays they would lock up in her flat and have her seven ways to Sunday, in every surface, in every way, with her mouth, fingers, and most definitely with her now throbbing member. _We keep behind closed doors_

 

Wednesdays, Sometimes she`d take her to the movies, only to tease her and blow light kisses on her shoulders, her nape, the side of her neck, but never giving Regina enough, she`d smirk and brush her fingertips on the brunette`s underside, touch barely there. She`d make her wait until they get back to their hotel only to reward her by devouring Regina, until she`s all sore and she`s sure Regina can still feel her inside of her until their next tryst.   _And nobody knows I`m in love with someone`s baby_

 

Wednesdays, sometimes she takes her to the city, where they dance all night long, bodies not apart more than a few feet away. She`d spin her around until she giggles like how she used to when they were sixteen, when Regina was hers and she was Regina`s. When she would make slow sweet love to her, and hold Regina as she falls apart. Kissing her softly as she comes down her high and powerful orgasm _. Why can`t you hold me in the street, why can`t I kiss you at the diner?_

 

But not this Wednesday, no. _Why can`t it be like that? I wish it could be like that_

 

She can no longer live just waiting for it to be Wednesday again, and feel empty by the rest of the week. _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 

But she can`t take Regina away from Robin, if things get too complicated, who would be there for her when she runs away again?

 

She can’t live with stolen glances, hidden caresses and abrupt kisses. Nor the way Regina would smile so so fucking sweetly every time their paths cross, on the grocery store while Regina shops to cook Robin`s dinner. At school as she drops her brother and see Robin and Regina drop off Roland too. She would see Robin kiss Regina`s and taste blood in her mouth as she bites back every ounce of control she has no to punch the living daylight out of him. No, she can`t do it, when Robin is such a good guy, such a good guy that he even sought her approval before proposing to Regina, sought out her opinion if how Regina would feel about adopting Roland, of course Regina would be ecstatic, she said. The woman`s ultimate goal in life is to be a mother, mother of _their_ children, as she prefers it to be. But she gave him her blessing. Even if she wants to strangle him for asking her. No she can`t do it when she was the one who left Regina, and why he had to catch her before she was broken, completely broken just like Emma. _Why can`t it be like that? I wish it could be like that, cause you know I`m yours_

 

He bought her flowers, took her out in fancy dinners and exhilarating adventures that for a time Regina forgot about how shattered her heart, when Emma spit it back to her. Because Emma can`t be enough for her, she can`t have a person so damaged inside, she couldn`t even trust herself to stay faithful to Regina. She can`t even believe she could stay in town again, after she ran away days just shy away from high school graduation. And Robin stayed, but never expecting anything in return except for Regina to be happy again.  

 

_When you're with him, do you call his name, like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_

She came back when his brother was born, by that time she have travelled half of the world, from southern Asia to north of Europe, trying to understand that her physical condition is not that frowned upon. Nor the parents she grew up with aren`t the same one who brought her into this world. She couldn`t understand why she wasn`t wanted, why they didn`t want her enough to leave her by the side of the road, to what, be left to die, for sure. But she failed and returned just as broken. People came in and gone in her life like a blur.

 

Regina was there, arms wide open and Robin forgotten, assures her she is home, she is home. Regina is her home. That is when she first kissed her, made her known not a day passed by that Regina have forgotten her. It was all but chaste, but nevertheless Regina`s first kiss meant so much to her, even if she have kissed a thousand lips. Of course that`s exaggerated, maybe fifty more or less, she can`t be sure, she aren`t counting, why would you have to count how many people you had swapped spit with?

 

Every atom of her body lit up, not exaggeration, but that`s the only time Emma felt so hot, her body is burning against the cold pouring rain outside Regina`s porch. _It`s obvious that you are meant for me_

 

Regina, who went to a fucking university, got a degree, she was gorgeous as hell then, she was magnificent now. How she convinced herself she only wanted to be Regina`s best friend is beyond what she can comprehend now. _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?_

Could she really be enough for Regina? How can she be responsible for someone else`s feelings when she can`t even handle her own? _Why can`t I say that I`m in love, I want to shout it in the roof tops_

 

If circumstances was different, if she hadn`t been to nosy when neither of her parents doesn’t match her blood type, she could have live all her life not needing to know the truth about how they adopted her.

 

If she hadn`t been so stubborn and hurt, so hurt she couldn`t think clear, and in a whim ran away with just a back pack and a few hundred she saved for the summer vacation she planned to take the brunette.

 

If she only finished college, she`d have a better job, still she turned it around and got accepted to the town`s police academy.

 

If only she can tell Regina she love her, while the brunette confessed it over and over, but no, she had to push her to Robin, a decent man, a provider, when Regina won`t be wanting anything, won`t be ashamed of Robin.

 

And she, she had to be content with just being her friend in the eyes of the people around them, stealing kisses in dark. _Why can`t I hold you in the street, tell the world about the love we making_

 

Instead she flirts around the town, never with the same companion twice.   _But I’ll never show it on my face_

 

“Regina, I-“ Emma was about to say something but swallow whatever it was when Regina is cupping her crotch roughly. She didn’t even noticed she moved from where she was sitting.

 

“ _Emma..._ it`s rude to space out and think of someone else when I barely have clothing, standing in front of you. Or would you rather have me on my _knees_ for you?” she was on her knees by the end of the sentence that all Emma could do is groan, and grow harder at the sight of the girl, massaging the very obvious hard on.

“I know it`s been a hard week for you…” her hands traveled from Emma`s smooth stomach under the blonde`s academy shirt uniform, dragging her nails up and down lazily, while she leaned her body closely. “With all those exams and training every day.”  Pulling her belt lose, she can`t wait for what`s inside this pants.

 

“Regina, stop!- We, we talked about this, I can`t … we shouldn`t be doing this anymore.” Pulling the brunette up, Emma cupped her face gently, “Robin is a decent guy, he`s right for you.”

 

“I don`t care what`s right and what wrong or what`s going to hurt be, I want what will make me happy--- I want you Emma! I love you!” there`s a storm in her eyes, clouded with indescribable emotion, but she poured everything she has, always honest, heart opened and soul bare for Emma, “Why can`t it be like that?” seems the only question they both can`t answer, or she don`t want.

 

“I don`t---“

Regina pushed her back, and pushed her back until there just wall on her back.

“I don`t need you to tell me you love me, I don`t need you to care for me. I can do it on my own. I just want to love you, and be with you, I don`t expect you to return every night to me, I won`t wait for you, and you won`t hear anything from me, just don`t push me away. I can`t marry him, I don`t love him, he knew that!”

 

“Regina, love can`t fix all the broken pieces inside a person. No matter how much you want it to.”

 

“And I`m not broken? Damaged like you are?” she snaps, and any argument Emma has, was thrown in the wind right after Regina shoved her tongue inside Emma’s mouth, not giving her a chance to back out. “Regina, No.”

 

“Emma, Yes.” And she finished unbuckling her belt, rocking her body on Emma. She took Emma`s hands and put it on her own ass.

 

Emma gasp with surprise when her rough hands came in contact with the smooth skin of Regina`s ass, cupping gently, then squeezing her fill. This is what she lived for. Ever since she had Regina, she never wanted anyone else.

 

She pull Regina closer, kissed the soft path of wet open mouthed kisses down her throat which weakens the shorter woman`s knees every time she does, purring and moaning softly as tongue swirled over Regina`s warm skin, dipping to the hollow of her throat before sucking roughly, marking her as if Regina belongs to her, only to her.

 

“Yes, oh Emma, as much as I enjoy this, this is for you” Regina`s hands made their way between their bodies parting Emma`s legs massaging her thighs. As Emma thought she wasn`t going to get more turned on, Regina grabbed her hard on through her pants and moaned softly just looking at the thing between her hands. “You`re so smooth and so hard for me, sweetheart. I want you so much Emma.”

 

Emma couldn`t take anymore of Regina`s teasing, she grabbed her face and started kissing her hungrily, Regina placed her arms around Emma`s neck to secure her hold and maneuvered her towards the nearest couch on her left. Emma in response grabbed and squeezed on her ass even more.

 

“Hands at the back of your head, just like what they make you practice at the academy. Now Emma. I don`t have much patience, I need to come, I want that cock in my mouth.” As she pushed Emma down the couch, “Don`t even think of removing them behind your head, or I`ll stop.”

 

There`s something so hot when Regina is the one taking, commanding, and she would gladly give, give until she`s empty, she was so turned on her cock is going to shoot cum just by the sound of Regina`s voice. She started jerking her off, eyes focused on Emma.

 

“Ohhhh Fuck… R’gina…” her head rolled back, moaning, and Regina took advantage and quickly attaches her lips to the exposed neck, biting and licking while still doing her activities.

 

“I know sweetheart, that`s the plan.” She whispered in Emma`s ear, she picked up her speed and just as Emma feel like exploding, Regina bent, licked the tip of the shaft with the flat of her tongue, Emma`s eyes snapped opened, albeit a little droopy, she watched as Regina took her hard erection in her mouth, tongue swirling and swiping the precum on top. Emma`s eyes clenched in pleasure enjoy the warmth of Regina`s mouth.

 

“Yes, this is definitely what was on my mind that made so hungry…” she licked the tip again before taking Emma`s cock inch by perfect inch with practiced ease. At once Emma`s cock was swallowed immediately, the brunette`s hands moved quickly around the tiny amount she couldn`t she couldn`t fit down her throat. After what seemed like a delicious eternity, Regina started moving against Emma`s cock, making her quiver and edge a little more in anticipation, thrust meeting Regina`s mouth gently.

 

“Babe if you … jesus! If you won`t ahhh… let me –eee pull out… I`m g-oo ahh… come fucking good yeah, fuck.” But the only response she got was an even deeper push of Regina`s mouth and a squeeze on her balls, and before she knew it she is shooting hot cum on her throat.

 

“Mhhhmmm” Regina moaned as her mouth was filled with cum. She tried swallowing it, but it was so much. Emma always cum so much when she performs oral on her. “You got me so wet Emma.”

 

“Come here.” Emma huskily whispered, kissing her swollen lips and gripping her waist. The brunette quickly parted her lips and demanded her tongue on Emma`s mouth, expecting being conquered, Emma let her play inside her mouth, while palming her now bared chest.

 

After a while Regina felt something poking her thigh and she just smirked and bites Emma`s lower lip, “ Already?” looking at the blonde lustfully, and Emma responded with equal lust. _Always, only for you_.


	2. Love me like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, just my imagination. Sometimes even that. These OUAT characters aren`t my own, I`m just trying to give them some fun, promise to return them to you unscathed... and sated. Or not.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, this is unbetaed and not proof read. Sorry, I get bored reading my own story. 
> 
> So... who wants a happy ending?
> 
> read it while listening to love me like you by little mix.

Looking down at Emma`s still throbbing cock makes Regina dripping wet. Just as she was about to stroke it, Emma was quick to hold her and pull her wrist , holding it behind her back. Regina is not surprised at all, she loved it when Emma takes her, rough and hard. Sometimes sweet and slow, and no matter how she was taken, the blonde`s arms are there to catch her, raining kisses on her face, shoulders or any other exposed skin. 

 

Emma fluttered her fingers down the side of Regina`s face, memorizing, tracing the curve of her nose, the softness of her cheeks making the brunette sigh and close her eyes. Emma smiled at her reaction and waited a while for Regina to open her eyes again. When she did, Emma smirked at her, and watched as Regina`s eyes follow her hand as she dropped it to her stomach and slid it down. 

 

 

Regina leaned back a little so her eyes could follow Emma`s fingers as they traveled over the apex of her thigh, she licked her lips as Emma `s fingers disappeared into the warm wet flesh waiting beneath. 

 

"Fuck" Emma whispered breathlessly as soon as her fingers circled her clit then stroke along the bottom before sliding up over the tip to tease the little nub, again and again.

 

Emma watched the brunette`s face raptly, watching as the pink tongue  peeked between the blonde`s lips to wet them, then bit her lower lip. She flicked her fingertips over her aching mound, she just know how to touch her and tug her and tease her, enough to make Regina buck her hips on their own volition as she slid her fingers further, gathering more of her arousal, and only to return to teasing the pulsing, throbbing little bud.

 

Distracted by how responsive Regina is, Emma let go of her wrists to support her lower back as Regina leans in further to her. 

 

Regina`s hands found purchase on her breasts, fingers closed around the soft full flesh, thumbs barely ghosted over the nipples in the center, squeezing and caressing. "I love how your hands feel on my breasts, when I`m alone I think about how you touch me, sets my whole body on fire."

 

"Robin touch you like this?"

 

"No one matters but you," Regina whispered with such sincerity. 

 

"That`s because every inch of you is mine," Emma murmured as she continued to barely brush her fingertips between Regina`s soft bud.

 

"Gahhhh- Yes!" Regina moaned low and Emma lifted her head to watch as Regina throw her head back, watching her as she works on her on breasts, palming full now, then tugging the peak as if offering it to the blonde. 

 

Emma couldn`t help the whimper that escaped her, she leaned her face down and let her lips graze the underside of Regina`s breasts, as her thumbs continue with the lightest of touches, teasing and coaxing the little bud to life. 

 

"Emma...Em-ma..." Regina whimpered at the feel of Emma`s fingers and lips and her warm breath against her skin. She can`t help the throbbing of her clit, and instinctively her hips rocked to Emma's palms. "God, that feels so good. Fuck, Emma please stop teasing and fuck me now."

 

Emma smirked at the brunette`s begging but she had every intention of continuing slow. She leaned down again, catching a nipple and swirling her tongue over and under. Then retreating to watch Regina`s face in frustration. She took her left breast full in the mouth, sucking wet, sucking hard, then biting hard on the nipple. 

 

"God I love your teeth, uhmm---" Emma`s mouth immediately retreated and soothed the nipple by the flat of her tongue, 

 

"Please , touch me..." Regina begged, wiggling and writhing beneath her, trying to get more friction.

 

"I am touching you..." Emma murmured as she circled her tongue around the outside of Regina`s nipples, the skin of her areola pruning as the blonde swipe her tongue.

 

"You know what I mean, I need to feel you inside me." Regina demanded as she slid her hips up and down on Emma`s hardness, her cock twitched every time Regina moves her hips, but she`s not done teasing. 

 

"You have to be patient, you got me so horny with your pretty mouth, made me cum way too fast I couldn`t hold it. You know I love fucking your pretty little mouth Regina, why did you do that, hmm?" Emma nuzzles the valley between two luscious breasts.

 

Regina arched her breasts to the blonde more, she loved the feel of Emma`s face on her breasts. But she`s too wound too tight, remembering how Emma came undone inside her mouth, she can still feel the hot cum shooting down her throat. "Don`t make me take matters into my own hands, Emma, I need more." 

 

"I am doing what I can here." Emma said as she swirled her tongue over Regina`s other breast, avoiding the nipped bud, because she knew it will drive Regina crazy. "But...if you need something more, feel free to do what you need to."

 

Regina`s eyes squinted at her, _she thinks I`m bluffing_  the pulsing in her thighs was becoming harder to resists and she needed release, now. She wanted it more now that Emma thinks she won`t do it. She fluttered her fingertips from the valley of her breasts, slowly dragging it down the smooth skin of her stomach, holding Emma`s eyes, when she is sure Emma is watching her move, she trailed lower, playing with the soft curls on top of her treasure, Emma bit her lips as Regina`s fingers reached lower, finally touching her clit.

 

"Ohhh fuck" Regina cursed over and over as her fingers played over her clit, the touch making her tremble. 

 

 

Emma watched as Regina played her own clit, reaching lower to gather moist and running her fingertips back to the nub, but it wasn`t enough. She gathered her moisture with three fingers one more time, then stroked it on Emma`s hard cock,making the blonde whimper at the wetness that came from Regina. She stroke Emma`s cock, swiping the precum with her thumb, then rubbing the head on her clit, on her opening, her wetness coating Emma`s hard cock. She kept her eyes locked with Emma as she repeated the motion, rubbing the tip of Emma`s head on her clit while rolling her hips again and again. 

 

Emma swiped her thumb on top of her cock, soaking her thumb with a mix of Regina`s wetness and and her own precum, then coating it to Regina`s left breast and the on the other. Lowering her head she took a tentative swipe of her tongue, moaning at the taste and smell of their arousal, she squeezed her breasts and began lapping around her nipple causing the brunette on top of her to buck erratically. 

 

"You are the worst king of tease, Emma Swan!" eyes dark as obsidian. 

 

Regina began pumping her fingers into her body as she bucked and arched her back giving Emma more of her, fingers slipping in and out of her body, sliding up over her clit, flicking then sliding back down and plunging inside again. 

 

What`s hotter than Regina masturbating top of her?

 

Well, Regina coming on her own hand, hell it would even make her unload her cum even without touching her cock. 

 

 

"Make yourself come for me, baby." Emma encourage her as she released one nipple and moved on the other. "Does he make you come like this, hmm?"

 

"Emma...Em, uhh Emmaaa!" Regina chanted as her thighs started trembling harder, tightening around Emma

 

"That`s right, say my name, say my name even if he`s taking you, think of me even if he`s touching you, picture me on top of you, pounding you so hard baby, he can`t make you come like I do." 

 

"He never---Ohh Emma he never... Oh god I`m coming! Ohhh Emma he never had me, only you my love. I never slept with Robin." she choked out as she pinched her clit one last time before plunging deeper this time, reaching for her orgasm. 

 

Emma jerk back with the revelation. She yanked Regina`s hand away and flipped her pining down on the couch, on hand sliding under her ass and tilting her hips up. finally tasting Regina. 

 

 

Regina screamed her name over and over as her orgasm peaked, she tighten her thighs around Emma`s head and thrust her fingers into the blond tresses. Her hip buck wildly, as Emma lapped and licked and moaned into her wet flesh. Emma`s tongue is relentless, she can go for hours eating Regina`s pussy, but her cock is so hard she need to be inside Regina. 

 

 

"Oh fuck!" And that was just the head. Regina released a guttural moan as Emma shifted to adjust her cock, easing inside of Regina`s wet pussy. When all of her length was finally inside of her, Regina clamp her thighs on Emma`s waist, pulling their bodies closer. Emma started steadily going back and forth inside of her, filling her up perfectly. Regina is so tight, so right for her cock, like a scabbard for a massive sword. Soon enough she felt the brunette rolling in rhythm, so she slide her elbows under her, trying to leverage to give even and stronger thrusts. 

 

"Do you mean it Regina? He never had you?" she asked, a little above whisper, as if afraid Regina might hear her fear.

 

"Only you Emma, I touch myself thinking of you my love. I spread my legs and come in my hand screaming only your name." she peppered kisses along Emma`s jaw, tilting up her head to reach the hollow of her throat, sucking the supple flesh and soothing it immediately with her tongue. Returning her kisses on Emma`s face she looked into Emma`s eyes, searching. "I have only loved one person my entire life, I will probably love one or two more, depending on how many children you will give me, but Emma you need to know ..."

 

Emma filled Regina perfectly, her confessions adding to the fluttering already in her stomach, she`s ready to come anytime now, and every thrust of Regina`s hips, every roll of her hips, is what she needs to come undone. She pumped harder now, rougher, just a moment ago she thought she couldn`t come anymore, but the pressure of Regina`s tightening pussy around her cock is so good. She thrust deeper and released inside Regina, the warm cum making the brunette reach her orgasm just as Emma did. 

 

She hugged Regina`s form as they both try to catch their breath.

 

 

"What do I need to know?" she asked softly, still not letting go of Regina`s body. " you accepted his proposal?" a hint of insecurity on her voice. 

 

"Silly, Robin and I aren`t together, we... we hoped you`d come to your senses but, as it turns out, it made you give up on me even more. "

 

"Emma, I know you`re not yet ready to settle down, which is fine. But, I`m pregnant, don`t worry, I won`t ask you for anything, the child will still know you, you may choose to support us, but I won`t obliged you to. I know you can`t accept this but I can`t give up on this child Emma. It`s part of you, and if that`s the only thing I can have, just a part of you, then I`m keeping it." she said pleadingly. 

 

"Regina I don`t know what to say..."

 

 

"You don`t have to say anything...you don`t have to do anything. I just wanted you to know, you have the right to know, but if you don`t want this then I`m sure we can work it out. I mean, if you want out of this, I`m okay, just don`t run away. I won`t even tell anyone it`s yours, nobody has to know, just me and the kid." 

 

Emma silenced her with a kiss.

 

 

"You`re getting ahead of this, I`m not surprise if you already have a name for my kid." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
